Gun Game
Gun Game is a Wager Match game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops, a private match custom game mode, and as a game mode in FFA Gunplay, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''as well as a game mode in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. The game consists of six players competing in a free-for-all-style game. Each player starts with a pistol; As players get more kills, the player will receive different weapons. Upon death by knife or suicide, the player goes down one weapon tier, but knife kills do not advance the killer to a new weapon. The first person to achieve a kill with all twenty (or 18 in MW3) weapon tiers wins. However, if the match ends without anyone getting a kill with all the weapons, the player on the highest weapon tier wins the match. Due to the fact that only 20 or 18 kills are needed to win, and the game is a Free For All, games are usually fairly short. Weapon Tiers Call of Duty: Black Ops #Python Speed Reloader #Makarov Dual Wield (formerly ASP Dual Wield) #SPAS-12 #Stakeout #MP5K #Skorpion Dual Wield #AK74u #M14 #M16 #Famas #AUG #HK21 #M60 #L96A1 #WA2000 #Grim Reaper (formerly RPG-7) #M72 LAW #China Lake #Crossbow Explosive Tip #Ballistic Knife Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer (18 Guns in FFA Gunplay) #M4A1 Red Dot Sight #ACR 6.8 Red Dot Sight #PP90M1 Red Dot Sight #Type 95 Red Dot Sight #MK46 Foregrip #UMP45 Red Dot Sight #MP7 Red Dot Sight #Striker Foregrip #Barrett .50cal #L86 LSW Foregrip #P90 Red Dot Sight #AK-47 Red Dot Sight #RSASS #SPAS-12 Foregrip #MP9 Red Dot Sight #G18 Red Dot Sight #.44 Magnum Tactical Knife #P99 Private Matches (Default Setup) This is the default setup for Gun Game on private matches. The weapons and order they are used can be changed, but the attachments are randomly assigned in a fashion similar to how the defaults are. #Desert Eagle Tactical Knife #G18 Red Dot Sight #MP9 Red Dot Sight #MP5 Red Dot Sight #P90 Red Dot Sight #MP7 Red Dot Sight #AK-47 Red Dot Sight #SCAR-L Red Dot Sight #PKP Pecheneg Foregrip #MG36 Foregrip #SPAS-12 Foregrip #Model 1887 #Type 95 Red Dot Sight #MK14 Red Dot Sight #Barrett .50cal #MSR #XM25 #Javelin Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance #M9 #Desert Eagle #M4 #SPAS-12 #SKS #M10 #Scoped M4 #RPD #MP7 #M4 Red Dot Sight #AA-12 #M249 SAW #M14 Scoped #P90 #M79 #G36C #Skorpion #MG4 #SCAR-L #M72 LAW Gallery Gun Game.png|Gun Game in the mode selection screen. Gun game .jpg|A Gun Game match. PLAYER KILLED BO.png|The message shown after killing another player. Trivia *The player has infinite ammo. *Like all other Wager game modes, killstreak rewards are disabled. *Direct suicides with a weapon will result in a demotion. By definition, this means being caught in the blast of an explosive weapon's splash damage. Suicides by car bombs or red barrels will also demote the player, but suicide by fall damage will not. *If the player kills someone else by blowing up a car with a launcher, they don't advance to the next tier. *Double kills with a weapon doesn't advance the player two tiers. *If the player kills someone with a launcher and then kills themself, they will go back one tier. However, if the enemy damaged the player before he/she killed themself, the other player will get an "Assisted Suicide" kill, but will not advance. *Kills from the grave (Afterlife kills) will advance the player a tier. This frequently happens when using the Crossbow. *The Grim Reaper was removed from Gun Game in late December 2010 and was replaced with the RPG-7, due to it being glitched. It was not changed on the Wii, which did not have the glitched Grim Reaper. Due to a patch in late April 2011, the glitch on PS3, PC and Xbox was removed and the Grim Reaper is used again as Tier 16 on every system. *The console codename for Gun Game is "gun" **If the player wants to play a "fake" Gun Game, then all that has to be done is that the player needs to have a map loaded followed by opening the console (PC version only) and type in \g_gametype gun followed by \map_restart. Then the game will change to a "fake" Gun Game (a regular Gun Game that isn't related to CODpoints in any way) *David Vonderhaar, the design director for Treyarch, states that the idea for this game mode came "straight from the community," which was a thread created on their own Community Forums. Gun Game had an overwhelming demand from the majority of the community. *Gun Game was originally a modded game type for Counter-Strike, an immensely popular PC game. *In Black Ops, the only guns with attachments are the Python with Speed Reloader, the Dual Wield Makarovs and the Dual Wield Skorpions. This is opposite in Modern Warfare 3, where almost all of the weapons have attachments. *Even though the icon for Gun Game is a Commando, it is not featured in the game mode. *In Defiance there is an in-game glitch that occurs when the player kills an opponent with ''their gun, ''then knifes them. The player will go a tier up, but they will retain the current gun they had in their previous tier. This is probably due to the fact that the successful kill is acknowledged as a gun kill, but since the knife also deals a blow, the gun that is to be given is cancelled out. Video Video:Black_Ops_Gun_Game_on_Grid Gun Game match on Grid Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Game Modes Category:Wager Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer